


Circle Of Death

by immaculategayvibes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: But Damn If I Don't Write Some Gay Shit Right This Minute, Deal With It, Does This Count As Meeting Your Partner's Parent, Hades Is My Current Hyperfixation, I Got To Persephone Twice And I Haven't Finished The Romance, Is Talking About Your Boyfriend Dying With His Mother Family Friendly, M/M, Persephone Makes An Exception For Than Because He Looks Very Polite, Teen Rating Probably Too High, This is so soft, it's literally them, it's them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: Zagreus keeps fighting his way to the surface because he has questions for Persephone.Thanatos has one for her, too.
Relationships: Persephone & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	Circle Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> persephone: i want nothing to do with any of the gods anymore. i just want to tend to my garden. zag is the only exception  
> zagreus: this is my boyfriend thanatos  
> persephone: i will make an exception for him because he looks very polite

"How do you do it?" Death asks the goddess of nothing but  _ life  _ one day. He doesn't come to take Zagreus. At least that is not within his job description.

She lifts her head at the sound of his voice. She knew of his presence beforehand, but she still looks surprised at the sight of him. "Do what?" she asks. As much as she wishes to ask him why he is here, how he got here, what will he do, go away, you don't belong here, she indulges him. Because of her son.

Nothing connects them but her son.

Zagreus, of death and rebirth. 

He looks around at the garden. He is cautious not to touch anything. The space is so lively he feels out of place.

He is. 

"How many times has he come to see you? He keeps fighting his way out, keeps coming back, only to die and do it all over again." Death shakes his head. "I watched him die  _ once  _ and it was…" 

"Haunting?" she asks, her tone calm, but her face is distant. She keeps on a smile, but it's forced now. "He is my son. I love him. When he dies, I know he will be back soon enough. I know he will return to me. I'm grateful for any second I may have with him. Aren't you?" 

He looks away. "Of course."

There's a warmth on his hand and suddenly both of hers envelop one of his own. She's warm. Her hands are small, delicate, but the warmth spreads through his hand. He looks back at her. Her kind features. Her softened eyes. "I very much doubt he minds death that much," she says with a chuckle. 

The corner of his mouth turns up involuntarily. 

"Death is not the end, Thanatos. Not for him. You know that." 

"I do." 

"So why worry?" She pats his hand once more before releasing it. "Maybe if you go back now, you'll catch him before he leaves again." 

"Thank you," he says, gripping his scythe a little tighter. 

She chuckles. "Farewell," she says, before he returns to the House of Hades. 

Just in time, too. When he shifts to his usual spot, away from too many eyes, Zagreus is talking with Achilles. 

Mismatched eyes brighten at the sight of Death, and Achilles laughs. He says something to the prince, who blushes, smiles, says something back, and immediately starts walking toward him. 

Toward Death.

He still seems tired. These "natural" deaths seem heavier on him than any other. He slumps against Thanatos's chest, arms circling the still hovering god's waist.

"You're here," the Prince murmurs. 

"Where else would I be?" he asks, as though there's not a thousand answers to that question. No doubt should Hades see him here, he'd urge him to go back to work, to stop letting the prince distract him from his job, but it's so easy to pretend the only place he belongs is with Zagreus nowadays. 

Zagreus, for what it's worth, is too tired to honestly answer that question. He merely sighs. "Thank you." 

They don't talk after that. It'd be easy to pat Zag's back and shift away, but instead Thanatos lifts the tired prince into his arms and carries him to his chambers. 

He's asleep by the time they get there.

And Thanatos is still there when he wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the softest thing ive written and finished in way too long. its also the only thing ive written since that one witcher fic i wrote that i dont entirely hate. i call it the curse of soft gays around yule. 
> 
> that said im writing a multichaptered destiny fic. hyperfixating on something else is not helping.


End file.
